1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to student supply apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved student supply kit wherein the same conveniently and securedly maintains components of a student supply kit relative to a compartmented tray organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various student supply organizations are provided in the prior art to present a readily and conveniently accessible array of student supply commodities for convenient access by individuals, such as students, artists and the like. The prior art has heretofore failed to address particular needs of art students and the like to provide an organization for the convenient and accessibility of various components utilized in a student's training. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,452 to Pickios setting forth the use of a draftman's kit utilizing a planar floor and a pivoted rear plate to secure and position various drafting components thereabout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,368 to Hermes provides a drawing tool compartment wherein a plurality of trays and bins are mounted throughout a tool organizer to secure various components therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,389 to Sellen, et al., sets forth a lettering kit wherein a lid pivoted upwardly provides access to various components contained wholly within a bottom compartment of a tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,369,439 to Johnson sets forth a drawing board and instrument case wherein a closure lid, upon opening, provides access to various compartments contained within the organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved student supply kit wherein the same addresses both the problems of presenting an organized array of components utilized by a student, as well as positioning the articles for convenient access by the student and particularly directing the jars exteriorly of the walls of a support tray for access thereto, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.